Kiss My Eyes
by Chasyn
Summary: Riku has nightmares about the darkness coming back for him. Good thing Sora is there to kiss them away.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts. And the title was borrowed from the song _Prelude 12/21 _by AFI.  
**Notes:** Just a little, short blurb I wrote a couple years ago. Enjoy. Or not.

**Kiss My Eyes And Lay Me To Sleep**

Darkness. Flooding. Invading. Screams.

Black flames lick at his heels as he runs. His legs carry him as fast as humanly possible and they begin to ache with each movement. The sound of his footfalls echo through wherever it is that he is. It is just behind him.

The darkness. It's everywhere. He can't see where he is or where he's going. He just feels that it's behind him. He feels like he needs to move, to keep going. He can't let it get him. Not again...

Something dark looms in front of him, bringing him to the ground. He can't see the shape. It blends in with the darkness around it. But he can feel it. He can feel the evil that oozes from it.

The darkness washes over his form. It caresses his neck and drifts down his back. A chill erupts through him.

Fear flashes across the once fearless cyan eyes. He rolls over on his back and dark hands grasp his shoulders tightly. A black, faceless mass stares back at him and begins to shake him violently. He thrashes against the intruder.

"Riku..." The voice doesn't register in his head.

"NO!" He screams and pushes the body away. He watches, transfixed, as the faceless black mass vanishes. His breathing quickens and he jumps up. "Leave me alone!" He screeches and he's suddenly running again. He closes his eyes against the darkness.

"Riku! Please!"

Arms grip him again, this time from behind. Fear courses though him once more. "No! Not again! I don't like the darkness..."

"Riku!"

"Let go of me!"

"RIKU! Wake up!"

The thrashing stops as the voice fills his mind, bringing him back. "Sora..." He whispers softly and opens his eyes. It takes a moment for them to adjust in the dim light of Sora's bedroom. Bedroom... Sora's bedroom... Riku glances around quickly, his breathing slowly coming back under his control as his eyes struggle to adjust to the lack of light. The sleepover. He is on Sora's bed... in Sora's bedroom... and Sora is looking at him with worry on his face.

"Riku..."

He throws his arms around his slightly younger friend, hugging him close. He tightens his embrace and breathes deeply. The feel of Sora against him and his scent in his nose calms him slightly.

Sora snorts softly. "You're going to squeeze me in two Riku..."

Despite hearing Sora's words, Riku doesn't let up. "Don't let it get me, Sora... I can't go back..."

"What are you talking about?" Sora asks softly. He lifts his arms and wraps them around Riku's back. His fingers start tracing invisible circles.

"Don't let it come back..." Riku pleads as a shiver washes over him. "Don't let me disappear again..."

Sora laces his hand in Riku's hair, rubbing the back of his head softly. "I won't, Riku. Never again. I'll never leave your side again. If you disappear, you can grab my hand and I'll disappear with you. I promise."

Riku eases up his hold on Sora and looks up at him. Tears spring from his eyes suddenly and he buries his head in the brunette's lap. The feelings are foreign to him. He can't remember ever having cried in his life. And now he's doing it in front of someone he always bested.

"Riku..." Sora says softly, placing his hands on his friend's shoulder and forehead. He runs his hand down his arm and back up.

Sniffing and rubbing the tears from his eyes, Riku rolls away from Sora, his back to him. "It wasn't supposed to be like this..." He mumbles. "I'm not supposed to be like this. I'm the one who's should…"

"Shhh..." Sora whispers softly, stopping his words. "Just close your eyes and go back to sleep." He grabs Riku's shoulder, guiding him to lie on his back.

"I... but... I..." Riku stammers, his voice wavering and fearful. He groans suddenly and moves his hands to his eyes, blocking everything out. "Every time I close my eyes… I feel like it's going to get me again."

"I won't let it." Sora says softly. "I told you. I'm right here. Hold my hand and I'll protect you."

Riku drops his arms from his eyes and flicks them to Sora's. He feels unsure.

"Shhh..." Sora repeats, placing his hand over the others eyes. "Back to sleep." He drops his free hand to Riku's and smiles when the intense grip tries to crush him. "I'm right here. I will protect you."

A smile tugs at the corners of Riku lips as his eyes finally close and he takes a slow, deep breath.

Sora sits like that for a while, watching and listening as his breathing gets slower until he's certain he's asleep. He sighs softly and lift's his hand and gazes down at his peaceful friend. Then he bends his head down and places a soft kiss on each of Riku's eyelids. "Sleep well, my friend." He gently rakes his free hand through Riku's long, silver hair and lies back down beside him. Pressing his body against his back, Sora wraps their clasped arms around Riku, attempting to protect him in his dreams.


End file.
